Dark Matter
Encyclopedia Entry: Also called “the sun of darkness,” a dark matter is a being that embodies the combined desires of monsters and incubi along with the monsters’ highly condensed magic power. Even though the demon realm is overflowing with the magical powers of monsters, dark matter only inhabit places with extremely high concentrations. The race is extremely rare and there are only a very few individuals in existence. The part that has the form of a woman embodies the desire of women, especially monsters, and the magical power of monsters, and the black orb the woman is straddling embodies the desire of the incubi, men, etc., joined with the magical power of the monsters. Their thoughts are governed by the female part, and in order to sate their lust, they fly through the skies of the demon realm astride the black orbs, seeking human men. Also, during that time, the black orb acts as according to the desire of men that comprises it, always continuing to coil around and violate the woman sitting on top of it with its tentacles. The female part gives in to the desire of women that comprises it, continuing to indulge in the pleasure given to it by the black orb. When they find a human man, they envelop him with the black orb, making it flow into the man. After having his entire body violated by super high concentrations of the monsters’ magical power, the man is instantly transformed into a powerful incubus. By merging with the black orb, the man’s desire and the desire of the black orb are combined, and he will be ruled by extreme lust. Once this happens, the man will probably in to desire, continuously having sex with the remaining fragment of the dark matter. After obtaining the spirit energy of men in this way, they produce a high volume of magical power and scatter it all around. This power then activates the desires of all the monsters around, making them have frenetic intercourse with men. Thus, it is truly a “sun of darkness” which illuminates the demon realm. Also, though it is rare, they do occasionally attack human women. In that case the woman who was attacked merges with the female part, rather than the black orb, transforming into a dark matter, and then the woman’s feelings for a man are strongly bound to the dark matter’s desire, and they start to feel incredible lust for that man. They fundamentally never leave the demon realm, but if the man of their desires is outside of the demon realm, they make an exception. While being violated by the black orb, the desire for the man continuously swells, and they will likely head in a straight line outside the demon realm, directly to the man of their desire. Also, while they fundamentally only come into being in the demon realm, it is said that they also naturally form outside the demon realm in lands that are in the process of being converted to demon realms, which is wherever there is a high concentration of magical power in one place. As written in the examples above, if they are seen to appear in places outside the demon realm, it’s a sign that that land is about to be converted into a demon realm. If they appear, and end up getting their hands on a man, then at the same time huge amounts of magical power will be scattered about, probably converting the land completely into a demon realm. Encyclopedia Pages Image Gallery Category:Mamono Category:Elemental Family Category:Demon Realm